Tales of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Ariane2014
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles that I either become inspired to write or my followers on Tumblr ask me to write for them. Ratings will usually be T but each story should be read at the reader's discretion.


**The Invasion – As Told by Shredder**

**Rated T (because I'm super paranoid), Family, 3500+ words**

**I hope you are ready for Saki's perspective on the season 2 finale. :D **

**I do not own the turtles. Also...MAJOR SPOILER WARNING AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE "The Invasion".**

-x-

_"Father!"_

_"What is it, Karai?"_

_"Watch this!"_

_A smile formed on the scarred warrior's face as he watched his beloved daughter flawlessly take down ten of his men. Sure he had made it very clear that should any harm come to his little girl there would be consequences, but that didn't dampen the glee that filled his heart to see his seven year old daughter execute katas he himself had developed in order to destroy the Hamato Clan for all their crimes against the honorable Foot Clan. Even after ensuring the destruction of the man whom he had once called brother seven years ago, and grieving the unfortunate loss of the woman he had loved, the betrayal ran deep and his heart still thirsted for retribution._

_But at least he had Karai. She was the light in his world; the apple of his eye. When he only saw darkness, she was there to provide a healing light. Every day she grew to look more and more like her mother. Every day, the pain in his heart was at bay. As long as he had her, the world had meaning._

_Saki grinned down at his bowing daughter, her excitement and anticipation clearly visible on her face and muttered, "You did well, my daughter. I am proud of you."_

_..._

_Saki stood, frozen in despair as the chain broke and his beloved daughter fell into the mutagen. "No! Karai," he yelled out, reaching for her with an outstretched hand that was not long enough to touch her and pull her to safety._

_Horror filled him when he saw from the outside exactly what was happening. His daughter. His angel of darkness. The source of the only light that he had seen for the past year since discovering that his so called _brother_ was still alive. Such an insult could not be tolerated. Especially not after everything they had done to him!_

_Never had he thought his relentless pursuit would lead to the mutilation that his daughter had been cursed with. He hadn't known that his daughter would pay the price for the crimes of the Hamato Clan. Yes, it was Yoshi's fault! If he had only perished in the flames all those years ago! If he had not fled like a coward to this country! If he had not trained _freaks_ in ninjutsu…_  
><em>Anger consumed Saki like an inferno. He was only vaguely aware of the voice of one of his subordinates requesting that they retreat from the flames that burned around him. Reluctantly, he had to agree that it was too dangerous to stay. His daughter was gone. Lost to him forever. He pointed a finger in the direction of the rat and roared, "This is your fault Yoshi!"<em>

_As he fled the burning building, Saki realized that nothing existed inside him. Nothing was left. Without Karai, life had little meaning…except revenge. The emptiness that had sought to consume him was tempered by his desire to avenge his daughter's death. There was nothing that mattered more than Yoshi's destruction. Now there was nothing to lose. And if he didn't survive his final quest than so be it. He'd be able to see his daughter again._

__...__

At least it had been that way until Kraang Prime approached him with a deal. Their conversation echoed in his head as Saki sat upon his throne.

_"One known as Shredder, Kraang would like to acquire that which is known as your cooperation in the plan that is known as the Invasion," the large pink alien squawked from the projected video image._

_"I am not interested in any plan of yours," Saki replied dismissively. He began to turn away, heading for the one place where he could find solace – the Dojo. That was the only place other than Karai's bedroom where he could feel her presence. Only in there would his mind clear and his drive restore to life._

_"Kraang Prime does not agree, one known as Shredder. Kraang Prime thinks that this will be helpful to the one known as Shredder," the alien cooed softly, a sly grin forming on it's wrinkly face._

_Becoming annoyed with the alien's persistence, Saki growled, "Then spit it out so you will leave me alone! I have more important matters than dealing with the likes of you!" He had come here because his subordinates had informed him that the Kraang had opened a portal directly to his throne room. He hadn't the patience to deal with aliens who couldn't even speak proper English._

_The alien cackled before chirping, "Kraang Prime has heard that the one known as Karai was mutated into that which is known as a snake. Kraang wishes to help the one known as Shredder return the one known as Karai to her human form."_

_Saki's heart leapt into his throat, stilling him for a few moments. 'Return Karai…to normal?' Struggling to keep his tone from giving himself away, he muttered, "Is such a thing possible?"_

_The alien grinned smugly, nodding as it purred, "Kraang has technologies that the one known as Shredder could not imagine. Kraang will return the one known as Karai to her human form…" The alien's voice died out as it took a pause to examine Saki's reaction._

_Saki gave the alien a knowing glance. He knew what that pause meant. He'd have to do something first. But at this point it no longer mattered what he'd have to do. He had sold his soul to a devil in his quest for vengeance; if he had to make a pact with this demon he would do it in a heartbeat. For Karai, he'd do anything. "What do I have to do, Kraang Prime?"_

_Kraang Prime smiled and ordered, "One known as Shredder, you will have to help Kraang with the invasion plan to invade the Earth city known as New York. And then Kraang will invade the world."_

_Saki didn't give it a second thought. "You have a deal, Kraang Prime."_

Suddenly, a deep throaty growl pulled Saki out of his reminiscent thoughts.

"Master Shredder."

With a sigh, Saki knew at once who had disturbed his silent vigil over the projection unit Kraang Prime had had left in his throne room since their agreement. It was not the first time Tiger Claw had intruded upon his musings. A grimace formed on his face as Saki tried to hide the irritation that threatened to lash out at one of his most loyal subordinates, "What is it, Tiger Claw?"

The feline bowed his head and, just as he had done before, questioned him, "You can't trust them, Master. You know they will betray you."

Saki's fingers clenched into a fist, his throat tightening as he stated, "They are generous allies. They have offered us much technology and asked for little in return."

Saki's eyes narrowed when he observed Tiger Claw shake his head and heard the feline warn, "They care nothing for the human race!"

Saki's hands trembled, his temper flaring to life as he roared, "Neither do I!"

Saki was too furious to pay much mind to the look of shock that latched onto the face of his subordinate. 'Nothing matters except Karai! It wasn't supposed to be her!' He'd get his revenge on the blue-masked turtle and on Yoshi for his daughter's mutation. They had sealed her fate since the day she met them a year ago. And they'd pay dearly for their transgressions.

…

Saki watched as all around him the aliens enacted their invasion plot. Explosions roared to life on all sides, destroying buildings and herding the foolish people who lived in this accursed city right to where he understood Kraang Prime was waiting to transform them into freaks.

"I have seen this exact vision for many years," he mused darkly, drawing the attention of his subordinates. "The world in utter chaos."

A memory, long hidden and forgotten clawed its way to the forefront of his consciousness. He had been sixteen, spending his entire life under the shadow of his older brother. After having a recurring dream of flames consuming everything in their path every night for a week he had decided to confide in Yoshi, the brother he both adored and loathed at the same time. Yoshi had suggested they go to Father, and Saki had no reason to worry about that. After all, his father was strict but very wise. He'd know what to do.

Then his world turned upside down. His father…his mother…his real family…they had been destroyed…because of the monster that stood before him wearing a deceivingly innocent and friendly smile. That accursed demon offered cheap lies and words promising their condolence…but Saki was no fool. He knew the truth now. The Hamato Clan would rue the day they decimated the Foot Clan!

"Master Shredder," Bradford's deep voice pulled him back from his trek through bothersome memories. "The Kraang are herding Leonardo this way."

"Very good," Saki replied, a smile forming on his lips. The anticipation of fulfilling half of his vendetta caused his heart to quiver. He'd relish destroying the blue one that had been directly responsible for his daughter's eventual turning away from his teachings.

Saki turned to his army of Footbots behind him and gave the order, "Make sure he ends up in that construction site."

After the robots left to follow his orders, Saki heard one of his subordinates comment, "Any particular reason for that location, Master?"

Saki's eyes glittered, his voice low when he answered, "A building met its own end there after some children fooled around with explosives. If he's the supposed pillar that supports his accursed family than there's no better place to put an end to him."

…

"The cub fights well," Tiger Claw mused as they watched Leonardo clash with Footbot after Footbot.

Saki cast an incredulous gaze at the tiger and scoffed, "He's young. He's overconfident."

"I suggest we take care of him quickly," Bradford offered.

Saki mulled that over for a few moments. This turtle needed to be taken care of, otherwise all his efforts to bring Karai home would be for nothing. 'No! Not yet! He needs to experience the agony of being completely helpless while his family is destroyed!'

Before Bradford could take a step in the turtle's direction, Saki growled, "Not yet. I want to see him suffer."

Without needing to ensure that his command would be obeyed, Saki gestured to all the Footbot archers that stood on higher ground and gave them their command, "Now!"

Saki cherished the expression of shock and fear that he saw appear on the turtle's face. He could've swore he saw Blue's lips part as if to speak but the blood pounding in his ears made it impossible to hear. 'The fool never noticed I was here. This will be too easy.'

But to Saki's surprise, Leonardo quickly recomposed himself and expertly evaded wave after wave of arrows. The young one had definitely improved in his skills since they had last met in battle. He had assumed his very presence would intimidate and pressure him to make careless mistakes.

What he found, however, was that the young warrior skillfully and confidently fought back against the robots. He even had the gall to boldly challenge him, "Stop hiding behind your Footbots! Come down and face me Shredder!"

'How amusing. Are you so eager to meet your doom? I'll face you when I decide you are worthy of my attention,' Saki thought darkly. Flicking his chin ever so slightly, he teased, "You are beneath me, _turtle_."

Saki watched with increasing disinterest as it seemed the young one was running out of steam. 'How pathetic. And he thought he was worthy of my time?' His disinterest evolved into boredom when the turtle made a critical error and started sliding down the slope and into the pool of ice water.

He considered letting the puddle finish him when suddenly Blue sprang from the water and crawled weakly onto the wooden structure. Saki's interest piqued when the panting turtle stood his ground, glaring daggers right up at where he stood. 'Very good. Let's see how you deal with this.'

Turning to his subordinates who's eyes glittered brightly, Saki ordered, "Finish him."

And they were off in a flash. When they took him down with only a few punches and kicks, Saki let out a sigh. 'So much for that,' he thought as he started to turn away. He cared not for what his subordinates did to the defeated swordsman. He had another splinter in his side that needed removal immediately.

Saki stopped when a yell caught his attention. Whirling around, he saw the turtle fighting and defeating each of his subordinates. An amused chuckle escaped his lips, "That's more like it."

Getting close to the exhausted turtle was far too easy. To Saki it seemed like the shock of the cold water had done a number on the turtle's reflexes and by the time he had noticed, it was too late. 'Vengeance is mine, Blue,' Saki thought as he landed a final blow to the turtle's head and plastron.

The turtle crumpled to the ground, unconscious and barely breathing. Saki regarded him for a moment. The young one had lasted much longer than he had anticipated, had taken out more Footbots than he predicted and -

'A phone?' Saki scowled at the foolish creature, taking back his earlier respect for this enemy.

Bradford investigated the ringing device, his massive hand holding the turtle by the leather straps around his torso and reported, "They are waiting for him at the girl's apartment. What do you want us to do, Master Shredder?"

"Bait them out," Saki ordered, the warming sense of glee filling his heart. This was even better than his original plan of leaving the turtle where Yoshi would find him. After all, why destroy just part of the whole when you can obliterate everything at once? He would destroy all of those wretched turtles! And then, he'd let Yoshi be with them in his final moments before he too joined them in the afterlife!

He watched his subordinates run off with the barely living warrior, and Saki let himself stretch and take a breather. Part one of his plan was complete. Now he would go after his men and…

'Yoshi!'

The rat's eyes immediately shot up to meet his own, and Saki thoroughly enjoyed how sick with worry the rodent looked. "Shredder! What have you done with my son?"

Saki's mind raced, scrapping his newly formed plan for a yet better one. One that would leave Yoshi in a pit of misery that would torment him even beyond this realm. After all, Saki grew up with this monster. He knew how to hurt his brother in ways that couldn't compare to anything anyone else could do to him. Saki grinned darkly when he formed the words in his head, and spat, "I took him. Just like how I took your daughter all those years ago!"

Seeing the pain on Yoshi's face birthed a laugh from deep within Saki's chest. Oh the joy! Now Yoshi had tasted the the bitter medicine that Saki had been forced to take nonstop since Yoshi had taken Karai from him. By the time Yoshi recomposed himself and let out an angry hiss, Saki was more than ready to take him out.

Their battle was intense, but Saki liked it that way. There was no point in destroying Yoshi when he was uninspired to take action. Saki would only be pleased with completely breaking his most hated enemy into pieces.

"You've grown weak," Saki growled, letting his rage control his every moment. "My anger and hatred makes me stronger!"

Yoshi narrowly dodged a blow, and as he struck he lectured, "Anger is a fuel that burns quickly."

Saki growled, becoming increasingly infuriated and spat, "Always the wise one." He hadn't changed. After all these years, he was still acting like he knew better than everyone else. Like he was a cut above the rest. 'Well aren't you so special.'

Eventually, Saki was able to pin Yoshi beneath heavy pipes and, gripping the rat by his beard, got right in his face and taunted, "Any wise words now?" He drew the hidden blade from his gauntlet, aiming it right between the rodent's eyes.

Suddenly, a huge alligator charged through the fence and grabbed Saki by the torso. Helplessly being shaken like a rag-doll, Saki futilely struggled to free himself. But, alas, Saki only became free of the reptile's jaws when he was tossed aside.

Fury surged through Saki as he noticed that the reptile was a friend and ally of Yoshi. 'That dishonorable cheater! I'll teach him what happens when you bring an intruder into my brilliant scheme!' Saki leapt for the reptile, targeting pressure points to disarm the beast. And when it was down, Saki used his gauntlets to slash into the thick hide. Although he was alarmed when the monster could move, Saki sent him flying into the same pool of water that had sealed the fate of the turtle earlier.

Panting from the effort, Saki was taken aback when he heard Yoshi roar. All of a sudden, Saki found himself unable to do anything but raise his arms in defense as the rodent charged and leapt for his face, his jaws snapping dangerously close to his soft neck as they fell into the same pool of water.

…

Saki was winning! He was finally going to defeat the monster Yoshi once and for all. The pathetic cries of Yoshi's sons and the girl echoed around them. Saki would have to reprimand his subordinates on how to follow orders appropriately, but he decided he would work this into his plan to destabilize his enemy. After he heard Yoshi say something to them about staying away, Saki sent him flying with a kick and taunted, "Fitting that your sons should see you fall!"

The cheering and chanting of the onlookers really made it too easy. Their words constantly served only to distract Yoshi from their fight, which was completely fine with Saki. Using his favorite technique for finishing off an enemy, Saki whipped out a vial of blinding powder and spread it into the air and right into the rat's eyes.

Certain he had this in the bag, Saki dove in to land the final blow but, much to his surprise, he found that Yoshi was in the pose for a secret Hamato technique. 'No!'

Quick as lightning, Yoshi's eyes opened and Saki was sent flying in the opposite direction. His head met with the concrete wall, dazing him momentarily. Saki struggled to his feet, wobbly and shaky, entirely fixated on one goal. 'I must destroy Yoshi! For Karai! I must…'

Saki thanked his lucky stars that Yoshi was completely defenseless and distracted by his sons whose voices echoed in the large space so that he couldn't hear Saki's clumsy steps toward his unsuspecting enemy. He launched his attack, taking Yoshi from behind. His vision was a bit blurry, his ears only vaguely registering the panicked protests that burst forth from the outside observers. But Saki had adrenaline on his side, and he knew Yoshi didn't stand a chance.

When his vision cleared, Saki gazed down at his unconscious enemy, feeling only emptiness where his heart once pumped. For all the good it did him, it may as well have been carved out from within his chest.

Grabbing the rat by the collar of his kimono, Saki strode slowly over to where the drainage control was located and opened it all the way. This way, he would be able to flush the last of his troubles down the drain. As he dragged the unresponsive rodent to the swirling depths, more of those bothersome memories clawed their way to the surface.

Training sessions…shared laughter…games played in good nature…competitions… So many different memories, all clamoring for attention. As he stood at the edge, staring down at his former brother, one particularly aggravating memory surged forward. It was a birthday. One of his own. Yoshi had told him, _"Happy birthday, Otoutou. Maybe this year you'll finally beat me."_

'Yes. This year I finally did…_Aniki_.'

Without so much as a flinch, Saki tossed Yoshi into the dark swirling waters. He heard the protests ring out, so much clearer than they had been just moments before. But he ignored them until his ears registered the hate filled word "monster" that passed over the lips of one of them.

Saki turned around slowly, meeting the burning glare of the red turtle. His arm suddenly started to throb intensely, his earlier adrenaline wearing off. If he wasn't so exhausted, Saki would've laughed in the face of the horrified youngsters. But all Saki could manage was a quiet chuckle, "I'm no monster."

As he strode away, Saki felt the soothing grace of relief sweep over him.

'No, turtle. I'm afraid you are the monster, raised by a demon who took my daughter away from me. And now that I've stayed the demon, she will return to me.'

-x-

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. As always feel free to let me know where I can improve in the future. :) Love you all. And I'll see all of you very very soon.  
><strong>

**~Ariane**


End file.
